A Gastly Tale
by Shadougelover14
Summary: Lilly goes to Maidens Peak after hearing about the legend.She gets more than she bargained for when Team Rocket shows up in an attempt to swipe some Pokemon.Can Lilly protect her Pokemon and defend the legends keeper?Lilly is my OC.
1. The Summer's End Festival

Lilly stepped off the boat with a sigh.

"So, this is Maiden's Peak huh? I wonder if everything Ash said was true..." she wondered to herself as she took in the scenery. She saw two passangers that had caught her eye along the trip getting off. A boy who had a red and black shirt, tan shorts, a hat, and an attitude that reminded her of Ash Ketchum, and young girl with blue hair, a pink shirt, a white jacket, and white shorts.

"Alright, a festival! This is gonna be fun!" the girl cheered in excitement.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm more interested in that legend they talk about." the boy replied.

Lilly perked up and walked over to them.

"So, you've heard of it too, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, sounds way creapy. I wanna see if its true or not."

"So do I. I've got some ideas as to what's really happening."

"What are they?"

"I'm not tellin'. That would ruin the fun."

"Fine. My name's Jimmy."

"I'm Marina." the younger girl asked.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lilly."

"As in, THE Lilly? The famous trainer from Hoenn?" Marina asked in astonishment.

"And the leuge champian?" Jimmy put in.

Lilly rubbed the back of her head in embarassment. "Yeah, just don't go yelling it out everywhere. I'm trying to AVOID the crowds."

"No problem."

"Come on, let's go get some cotton candy." Marina begged, already heading for the stands.

"Coming." the duo replied. Lilly turned to follow, then stopped and and looked back at the peir.

A lone woman was standing there in a white dress, her voilet hair billowing in the wind, and a few tropical flowers were strung in her hair.

"Huh? Who's she? I don't remember seeing her on the boat. Maybe she's an islander?" Lilly murmered to herself as she watched the figure.

The woman turned towards her, and for a split second their eyes met. Then she faded away, leaving only empty space.

Lilly was taken aback. For a few breif seconds, she could've sworn she'd seen something floating there after the mystery lady vanished.

"Hey Lilly, come on." Jimmy's voice calling her snapped her back to reality.

"Coming!" she called back, turning and running after them. _'Musta been my imagination...Right?'_

Meanwhile, two people were hoisting themselves out of the water.

"Some ride..." Butch muttered.

"Hey, at least it got us here." the woman, Cassidy, snapped.

"What're we doing here again?"

"Grabbing valuable Pokemon for Professor Nanba of course. Plus that Lilly brat is here, and everyone knows how powerful her Pokemon are, if we swipe them for the professor, he'll pay us big time."

"Right let's go." Butch glanced at the peir a few feet away, and saw a stunning sight. The woman Lilly had seen a few minutes ago was standing there. Voilet hair blowing, dress billowing, and even from this distance Butch could pick up the faint smell of tropical flowers.

"Hello gorgeous." he mumbled to himself, hearts forming in his eyes. Cassidy bonked him on the back of the head, bringing him back to focus.

"Stop daydreaming and come on!" she ordered, running off. Butch looked back at the woman, but she was gone.

_'Who was she...?' _

xoxoxoxoxoxo

End of chapter one, hope you liked! R&R!


	2. The Ghost of the Maiden

Lilly and Marina were busy chowing down on some cotton candy, while Jimmy was eating bread shaped like a Magikarp.

"This place is full of awsome stuff!" Lilly remarked as she looked at all the things on the stall shelves. As she was looking around, she saw 3 kids and an old lady. The kids looked scared, so Lilly decided to investigate. She walked a little closer, listening to the small group.

"Be warned," the old lady said, "All who dare disturb the ghost of the maiden will suffer a horrible fate."

"I'm scared!" one of the kids, a girl, the youngest of the children, whimpered.

The old lady smirked.

"Uh, excuse me." Lilly said, walking up to them. "Sorry to eavesdrop, but I don't take too kindly to people who scare kids."

The old woman glared at her, then wacked her on the head with her staff. Lilly let out a yelp and crouched as held her head in her hands.

"You should learn to respect your elders." the old woman scolded then walked off. Lilly stood back up straight and glared after her.

"You're one to talk! You should learn to respect people!" she shouted angrily, a red mark shaped like the top of the staff left where the wooden stick had hit her.

The kids laughed.

"Who was that anyway?" Lilly asked.

"We don't know her. We don't see her around here much till the end of summer. In fact that's the only time we see her." a boy answered.

"Hm, really...What about that ghost of the maiden thing she was talking about?"

"That's the legend of Maiden Rock. If you wanna know more, wait till the unveiling of the painting in a few minutes at the shrine. See ya there!"

The kids waved and ran off, Lilly waved back.

"What was all that about?" Jimmy asked.

"Just investigating. Let's go to that unveiling thing, I want to know more about that legend." Lilly replied.

"Okay, let's go."

They headed for the shrine.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Meanwhile, Cassidy and Butch were observing the festival, looking for any Pokemon that looked worth stealing.

"Lilly's heading for that shrine thing, let's follow her. Maybe there'll be something rare and valuable." Cassidy suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Butch agreed. He looked at the ground and noticed a penny. "Hey, it's my lucky day."

"You there." a scratchy voice called. Butch turned and saw a short old woman.

"What do you want, grandma?" he asked.

"I've been watching you, you're up to no good, and there's no good in your future." the woman replied.

"Who with? The police, the sheriff, the FBI?"

"I see a beautiful young woman who will lead you to a cruel fate."

"I don't need a fortune teller to tell me that..."

"Who do you mean?" Cassidy asked.

"Good afternoon." a voice greeted. They turned and saw Officer Jenny. The old woman secretly slipped away.

"I'm with the local police department, and I know exactly what you're both doing."

Cassidy and Butch yelped.

"I see you found some change someone dropped. Even if it's a penny, it must be returned to its rightful owner. Follow me down to the station and we'll file a report." Jenny said.

"That's okay, you go down and file it without us and keep the change, buh bye!" Cassidy stammered nervously and ran off, pulling Butch along with her.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

A large crowd had gathered at a small wooden shrine, the Shrine of the Maiden, eagerly awaiting for the unveiling of the painting of the maiden.

"So what's the painting so special for?" Lilly asked.

"It's the shrine's greatest treasure, it's been kept in good condition for centuries." Marina answered, reading a pamphlet.

"Interesting."

Cassidy and Butch were in the crowd, vaguely interested in the unveiling, and plotting up a strategy to steal Lilly's Pokemon.

An old man came out of the shrine.

"To welcome the summer's end, we will now present the Shrine of the Maiden's greatest treasure. Once a year, this treasure is removed from the shrine for the summer's end festival. As I unveil it, please gaze at it with reverance." he announced. He turned to something covered by a white sheet, grabbed the sheet, and pulled it off, revealing a canvas. A beautiful picture of a girl was painted on it.

Lilly and Butch gasped in shock.

"But that's impossible!" Lilly muttered under her breath.

"Who's that?" Marina asked.

"She's cute." Jimmy remarked.

"It's her..." Butch murmered.

"Isn't that the maiden?" Lilly asked.

The old man nodded. "She perished over 2000 years ago. She fell in love with a young man, but he went off to war. She vowed to wait for him forever, and she did so. Eventually, her body turned to stone, just like the rock upon which she stood."

"So where is this rock?"

"Maiden's Rock is not far from this shrine."

After getting some directions, Lilly, Jimmy, and Marina headed for Maiden's Rock. Butch and Cassidy followed.

xoxoxoxoxo

Having only seen Maiden's Rock from a distance, Lilly and her friends were intrigued by the rock.

"So that's Maiden's Rock. To think, she actually turned to stone..." Lilly murmered.

On the other side of the shrine, Team Rocket was looking at the rock as well.

"No one would ever steal her from me, not even Team Rocket! I'll fight them to protect her!" Butch vowed as Cassidy held him back to prevent him from falling off the edge.

"Oh please, why would anyone try to steal a dumb old rock?" she asked. "However, that painting could be worth some real money. Topped off with Lilly's Pokemon, and we'll be able to retire early. Let's grab that canvas."

"Cassidy!" Butch yelled. Cassidy realised she'd let go of Butch while she'd been talking.

"Before you grab it, grab me!" Butch yelled. Cassidy grabbed his hand, but ended up being pulled over the rail with him, and they plummeted into the water below.

xoxoxoxoxo

A few hours later, Lilly and the others were still hanging around near the rock.

"Hey Lilly, can we go back to the festival? This is boring." Marina whined.

"Oh sorry. Go ahead, I wanna stay a little longer and see if my guess is right." Lilly replied.

"Okay, be careful. You know where the Pokemon center is right?" Jimmy asked.

"Yep, you guys go ahead. I'll be back before curfew."

"You sure?"

"Dude, I've handled Team Magma, Team Aqua, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquayza, and beat the Elite 4 and Wallace. Trust me, if anyone tries to mess with me, it's _THEM_ you should be worried about."

Jimmy laughed. "Kay, see ya later."

Jimmy and Marina got their bags, and headed for the festival, leaving Lilly at the shrine.

xoxoxoxoxo

_'What is with that girl? She's differant than anyone I've come across. She might ruin everything! Better take care of her...'_

xoxoxoxoxo

A few hours later, at the Pokemon center, the clock struck 11:00.

"Curfew, where's Lilly?" Marina asked worriedly, looking out the doors, hoping to see the brunette coming in.

Metal plates started closing down over the door and windows.

"Wait, I'll go find her!" Jimmy exclaimed, running towards the door.

"Hold it!" a voice commanded. Nurse Joy stepped in front of him.

"It's passed your bedtime young man."

"Yeah but-" Jimmy started.

"Staying up late is bad for your skin, and makes you irratable and it's bad for your health. I won't allow it."

The doors and windows were locked, and Jimmy and Marina reluctantly went to bed.

"I hope she's okay." Marina sighed as she climbed into bed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's on her way right now." Jimmy assured her.

xoxoxoxoxo

Back at the shrine, Lilly had fallen asleep against the building, lightly snoring. She snorted awake, and looked at her watch.

"Shoot!" she muttered, standing and gathering her things. She started back for town, but a strong gust of wind blew, blowing her brown hair in her face. Dark clouds covered the full moon. The doors to the shrine burst open, causing her to jump.

A pale figure slowly floated out of it.

"What the...?" Lilly stammered. The figure looked at her with hollow, dark pits.

"WAAAAH!" Lilly shrieked, jumping a foot in the air. Strange waves came off the figure, and Lilly felt her eyelids growing heavy.

"Oh, sheep..." she murmered sleepily, then collapsed to the ground and curled up, snoring loudly. The ghost turned away and looked up into a tree. Cassidy and Butch were sleeping in a tree in sleeping bags.

"My love, I'm waiting for you..." the ghost murmered. Butch woke up and looked around.

"Who said that? Who're you?" he mumbled, looking at the ghost.

"I've been waiting for you..." she murmered.

"It's you. So it really was you."

The ghost nodded.

The ocean waves broke against the cliff face.

xoxoxoxoxo

I'll end it here. Hope you like it so far. R&R!


	3. Finding Butch and Fighting the Maiden!

"Lilly!" Jimmy yelled.

"Lilly!" Marina called.

Jimmy and Marina had left the Pokemon center earlier to search for the missing trainer. They arrived at the shrine.

"Jimmy look over there!" Marina exclaimed, pointing ahead of them. Jimmy saw a figure lying on the ground.

"Lilly!" they both exclaimed, running to her side.

"Hey Lilly, wake up! Can you hear me?" Jimmy asked, shaking her shoulder.

She gave a grumble, as if she didn't want to get up, then opened her eyes and sat up.

"Wha happened?" she yawned.

"You tell us."

"I remember I fell asleep. I woke up, and I was going back to the center when- Holy Miltank! I saw the Maiden's ghost!"

"You did NOT!" Marina and Jimmy exclaimed in shock.

"No really! She was pale, and her eyes were, like, FREAKY! It was super scary!" Lilly explained the events of last night.

"Maybe there really is a ghost..." Marina murmered.

"Butch!" a voice shouted irratabely. "Butch! Where ever you are, get your lazy butt over here!"

They looked and saw a lady in a black outfit come from the other side of the shrine. She saw them.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"You again!" Jimmy grumbled.

"I've been looking for you- Oh wait, you're not the one I'm looking for!" Cassidy grumbled.

"Hey, are you looking for someone too?" Lilly asked.

Cassidy cleared her throat.

"Prepare for trouble."

The next sentence she said in a deep voice. "And make it double."

"Doing this on my own is a real drag..." she muttered to herself.

"To infect the world with devestation!"

"To blight all people in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

Suddenly a voice came from out of nowhere.

"To extend our wrath to the stars above..."

Cassidy blinked, then called out," Cassidy!"

"Butch..." the voice replied.

Everyone looked around as Cassidy cupped her hands around her mouth.

"We're Team Rocket, circling the Earth all day and all night!"

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!"

They looked at the shrine, and Butch burst through the doors and fell to the ground.

"He looks awful." Lilly remarked.

"Worse than usual." Cassidy agreed.

Butch was giggling like an idiot.

"What the heck happened to him?" Jimmy asked, crossing his arms.

"It is the curse of the maiden." a voice answered. They looked up to see the old woman from yesterday.

"The curse of the maiden?" they asked.

"I love her, I love her, I love her..." Butch giggled, then hugged Lilly's leg.

"Hey, can I barrow this for sec?" she asked, taking the old lady's staff. She raised it over her head, then brought it crashing down on Butch's head, leaving a large red bump and knocking him unconcious for a second.

"Thank you." Lilly handed the staff back to the old lady.

Butch woke up and looked around. "What happened? How'd I get here?"

"He's back." Marina muttered.

"So, what's all this stuff about a curse?" Cassidy asked.

"It's a long story." Lilly replied.

They followed the old lady into the shrine, and she told them the tale of the maiden, and how her curse had been plaguing the town for centuries.

The sun was setting by the time she finished.

"All men who pass this way fall under her spell, it is the curse of the maiden, still waiting for her true love to return." she added.

Lilly and co. and Team Rocket were sitting on the floor, looking around nervously, as if the ghost might pop out any second.

"There is only one way to stop her."

Everyone looked up at the woman.

"We have stickers." she held up a stack of Japanese stickers, then stuck one of them on Butch's forehead.

"They'll keep the ghost away, however..."

"I'm sensing a but coming up." Lilly said, crossing her arms.

The woman pulled out a cash register, and it opened with a cha ching.

"I can't just give these stickers away for free you know." she chuckled.

Lilly sweat dropped, and gave her a dead pan stare.

xoxoxo

Lilly, Marina, and Jimmy were outside the shrine putting stickers all over it.

"Why are we doing this again?" Jimmy asked.

"Cuz I wanna see if the ghost will come or not, and if she does, I wanna test my theory." Lilly replied.

Inside, Cassidy and Butch were sitting on the floor, while Cassidy was sticking stickers on Butch.

"So, you think these things will work?" Butch asked.

"Shut up." Cassidy grumbled, putting a sticker over his mouth.

Later that evening, Butch was sitting with the old lady near a fire, while the others hid behind the stairs leading up to the spot where the twosome sat.

"Think she'll come?" Marina asked.

"Oh she'll come alright." Lilly replied.

"I thought these stickers were suppossed to keep her away." Cassidy said.

"Trust me, stickers aren't gonna keep this ghost away. Besides, I think there's more to this ghost than meets the eye." Lilly said, casting a suspicious look at the old woman, who glanced at her with a kind of 'what're you looking at' glare.

Outside, the wind picked up, blowing clouds over the moon, and blowing the stickers on the shrine away.

"She's here!" the old woman announced.

The wind blew the doors open, putting out the fire.

Everyone screamed as the wind hit them, causing them to close their eyes against it.

Then it stopped, and the ghost of the maiden hovered in the door way.

"My love, I'm waiting for you." she called.

Butch yelped, and jumped behind the stairs with the others. The old woman, strangely, was nowhere in sight.

"Somebody do something!" he yelled.

The ghost floated closer to the group, and they backed away in fear, but then a Shadow ball flew at the ghost, and hit the floor between her and the trainers.

They looked to see Lilly, hands on her hips, and an Eevee, another Shadow ball formed and ready to fire on her trainer's command.

"Hold it right there, Casper. You're not taking anyone." Lilly said in a firm tone.

"And what do you plan to do to stop me?" the ghost asked.

Lilly smirked. "This. Eevee, fire now!"

Eevee fired the Shadow ball at the ghost, but she vanished and it hit the wall. She reappeared in front of the door, then floated outside. Lilly and the others followed, and they looked around for her. They looked up and saw her floating in the sky.

"I've been waiting, you cannot interfere." she said. Suddenly the wind picked up again, and green skulls flew around the group.

"Wha-what're they?" Marina shrieked, clinging to Jimmy.

"Not any Pokemon I know." he stammered.

"We're gonna die!" Butch wailed.

"Not bad." Lilly remarked, smirking up at the ghost.

Everyone, including the ghost, gave her a questioning look.

"You're not foolin' me, ghost. You're not the ghost of the maiden."

The ghost stared at her, then chuckled.

"So, you figured it out? Sometimes I'm the ghost of the 2000 year old maiden,"

"And sometimes you're the mysterious old woman." Lilly finished.

The ghost nodded, "But no matter what the disguise I'll always be..."

The ghost moved in a blur, and gathered where the green skulls were floating. They mixed together, and a small, purple Pokemon was floating in their place.

"Ghastly." both Lilly and Ghastly announced at the same time.

"You seem to know alot about me, for someone I've never met." Ghastly remarked.

"My friend Ash told me all about this place and the 'curse of the maiden'." Lilly replied.

"So, it was Ghastly pretending to be the ghost of the maiden this whole time?" Marina asked.

Lilly nodded. "Yep, and I came here to see this whole play. And maybe get a battle while I was here."

"If you think you can beat me, then have at it." Ghastly smirked.

"Alright Eevee, let's go!"

Eevee faced Ghastly.

"My hypnotic powers can work even on Pokemon, including little fur balls like you." Ghastly stated smuggly.

Eevee growled at him.

"Let's see how you like this!" Ghastly transformed into a giant syringe, and Eevee ran screaming back to Lilly. Everyone sweatdropped, and Ghastly returned to normal laughing.

"What was that?" Jimmy asked.

"Eevee doesn't like shots too much." Lilly replied with a nervous chuckle. Eevee was in her arms, trembling.

"Go Wani Wani!" Marina yelled, throwing a Pokeball. A Croconaw popped out, and it and Marina both spun in perfect sync.

Everyone, including Ghastly, gave her an odd look.

"What did she call it?" Lilly asked.

"Eh, that's Marina for ya. Go Typhlosion!" Jimmy threw his own Pokeball, and the Eruption Pokemon popped out of the ball. Flames erupted from it neck.

"Attack together!" their trainers ordered. They nodded, and ran at Ghastly.

"What a nuisence. This is too easy." Ghastly chuckled, purple smoke enveloping him.

It cleared, and lightning cloud and a water cannon appeared.

"Try this on for size." Ghastly taunted.

Lightning and water flew at Typhlosion and Wani Wani yelped and ran for the safety of their Pokeballs.

"This Ghastly's pretty good." Cassidy muttered.

"Yeah, imagine if we had that kind of amunition on our team." Butch agreed.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking of capturing that Ghastly for our nefarious plans, then yes."

"Let's go."

While the two plotted, Lilly pulled out another Pokeball.

"Alright Sneasel, you're up!" she threw the red and white capsule, and a Sneasel popped out.

"Sneasel Sneas!" he cried.

"Well now," Ghastly snickered, then turned into a flamethrower and shot fire at him, "Here's something for you, squirt!"

Sneasel shrieked as he ran from the fire, joining Eevee behind Lilly.

"This guy's strong." Lilly grumbled.

"Then how about we try this!" Marina yelled, holding up a cross.

"What's that supposed to be?" Ghastly asked.

"It's a cross!" Marina replied. Then she smiled.

"I've also got, garlic, a stick, and a hammer!" she cheered, holding said objects.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Honestly, do I look like a vampire!" Ghastly exclaimed in annoyance.

"Now's our time to act!" Cassidy yelled.

"Right!" Butch said, and fired a net from a bazooka. The net entrapped Ghastly, and pulled him over to the two Rockets.

"Hey! Whatta you think you're doing?" Lilly exclaimed angrily.

"Prepare for trouble, I think we're doing our job!"

"And make it double, even if it's wrong!"

"To infect the world with devestation!-"

"Yeah, we heard this already today! Now release that Pokemon!" Lilly demanded.

"One, how dare you interupt our motto!" Cassidy yelled angrily.

"And two, we're not taking orders from some brat!" Butch put in.

"We were going to steal your Pokemon, but this Ghastly will do."

"You're not stealing any Pokemon. Sceptile, battle time!" Lilly threw another Pokeball, and a Sceptile popped out of it.

"Woah, that's a Sceptile!" Marina gasped in awe.

"It's already in its final form, that's a pretty stong Pokemon." Jimmy agreed.

"Now Sceptile, use Bullet Seed!" Lilly ordered.

Sceptile sent a barrage of seeds at Cassidy and Butch, and there was a small explosion. Ghastly was thrown into the air by the force of the blast, and Lilly caught him before he hit the ground.

"We're not finished yet." Cassidy let out a Sableye from its Pokeball.

"Sceptile, store up for a Solar beam." Lilly ordered. Sceptile nodded, and the yellow bulbs on his back started glowing.

"Sableye, Shadow ball!" Cassidy ordered. Sableye threw a purple orb at Sceptile.

"Now Sceptile, into the air!" Lilly ordered. Sceptile jumped into the air, dodging the Shadow ball.

"Fire the Solar beam!"

Sceptile shot a bright yellow beam at the Rockets. There was a huge explosion, and they were sent flying.

"We're blasting off again!" they cried.

"Hold on, I didn't give my contribution." Ghastly grumbled. Cassidy and Butch were surrounded by a blue glow, and they were brought crashing down to the ground.

"Hey, not bad." Lilly said.

"Thank you, but I'm just getting warmed up." Ghastly smirked.

"Sableye Shadow ball." Cassidy ordered. Sableye sent the attack at Ghastly, who didn't have time to dodge. It hit hard, and sent him flying into a tree.

"Ghastly! Alright, now I'm mad. Sceptile, send 'em packing with Energy ball!" Lilly ordered angrily.

Sceptile sent a greenish orb at them.

"Shadow ball!" Ghastly yelled, and sent it at them as well.

The two attacks created an explosion powerful enough to send the Rockets flying yet again.

"Now we're really blasting off!" they cried, and disappeared into the horizon, and a star twinkled.

"We did it!" Marina cheered.

Sneasel and Eevee cheered too, while Lilly walked over to Sceptile and Ghastly.

"Nice combination, you two." she complimented.

"Thank you, you're not bad either." Ghastly said. Then he suddenly sank to the ground. Lilly picked him.

"We better get to a Pokemon Center." she said.

"Right." Marina and Jimmy nodded, and the trio ran towards the center.

xoxoxo

How was that for a twist? Ghastly actually used some real attacks. Hope you like! R&R!


	4. Goodbyes, and the Real Ghost Maiden

Lilly and co. reached the center, and after Nurse Joy took Gastly into one of the rooms, and insisted the trainers to go to bed.

Finally they consented, and went to their rooms.

The next morning, Lilly was the first one downstairs.

"Will Gastly be ok?" she asked worriedly.

Before Joy could answer, Gastly appeared from out of nowhere, smiling happily.

"I'm perfectly fine." he replied.

"He just needed some rest is all." Joy added.

"Good, we were worried." Marina said.

"It would take more than those imbeciles to take me down." Gastly said with a smirk.

"So, you're the maiden's peak ghost, eh?" Jimmy asked.

"Sort of. I keep the legend alive, so that no one forgets it."

"Cool, so you're like the legend's keeper?" Marina asked.

"I guess you could say that. I come at the end of every summer and mess with people who come around."

"So, whatta ya do after summer's over?" Lilly asked.

"Well...I just go where I drift."

"A strong Pokemon like you would be an awsome addition to my team."

"...You want me to join you?"

"Sure, if you want to. I'd be grateful if you did."

Gastly thought for a minute, and it looked like the idea seemed exciting to him, for he smiled, but then it fell.

"I can't." he sighed.

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"I have to come back at the end of every summer to keep the legend going. It's the deal we made."

"We?"

"The maiden and I. I have to be here at every summer's end festival."

"Alright, how about we do this. Two days before summer's end, I'll bring you back here so you can do your ghost thing."

Gastly pondered this for a minute, then looked up and smiled.

"Well, I guess we have a deal."

Lilly laughed. "Awsome!"

"Well, are you going to use one of those capsules or what?"

"They're called Pokeballs..."

"Whatever."

Lilly took out an empty Pokeball, and tapped Gastly with it. He turned into red energy, and went inside the ball. The button on front glew for a second, then stopped.

"Alright, I caught Gastly!" she announced, doing a victory pose.

"Awsome, so, what happens now?" Jimmy asked.

"Well," Lilly let Gastly out, "I say we go enjoy that festival!"

Everyone agreed happily, and headed for town.

xoxoxo

Around 9:00 PM, everyone gathered at the ocean's edge, and set tiny boats with candles in them on the water.

"At the end of the summer, people send out these tiny boats for any wandering spirits who can't find their way back home." Officer Jenny explained as Lilly set a boat with a floral design in the water and watched it float away.

After that, she and the others returned to the festival, where a dance was beginning to start.

"You know, I never did get a chance to use my Pokedex, and I've never seen a Gastly before." Jimmy said, looking at Gastly questioningly.

"I don't mind." he chuckled.

Jimmy pulled out the red device, and scanned Gastly with it.

"Gastly, the Gas Pokemon. Although it can sneak in anywhere with its gaseous body, it can also be blown away by strong winds." the robotic voice stated.

"There's more to us than that..." Gastly muttered in offense. Lilly and Jimmy laughed a little, when Marina came up.

"Hey guys." she greeted. She was wearing a light pink kimono with a koi fish design. Her blue hair was down, and she held a fan with a Japanese symbol on it.

"Wow, you look great." Lilly commented. She was wearing a forest green kimono with a leaf pattern, and her hair was tied back with her green bandana.

"Thanks, come on Jimmy, let's dance." Marina said, pulling on his arm.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming." he laughed as he was pulled towards the line of dancers.

"Wait for me! Come on Gastly, you too." Lilly urged, following them. Gastly smiled and followed.

They danced and celebrated all night long, enjoying themselves.

xoxoxo

The next morning, Lilly and co. were at the docks.

"So, you're going back to Johto?" she asked.

"Yep, I got gym battles to do." Jimmy replied.

"I hear ya."

"And I've got my dream of being a Pokemon Idol." Marina said dreamily.

"Good luck with that." Lilly laughed. Gastly was out of his Pokeball again, and laughed too.

"What're you gonna do?" Jimmy asked.

"My boat doesn't leave till seven, so I'm gonna hang around and help put things up." Lilly replied.

"After that you're going back to Hoenn?"

Lilly nodded.

"Best of luck. You too Gastly."

"Thanks." Gastly smiled.

"Hey, look over there." Marina pointed at a pier.

They looked to see a young lady who looked suspiciously like the maiden.

"Alright Gastly, enough with the ghost." Jimmy grumbled.

"It's not me." Gastly retorted.

"Wait...so, then...that's a real ghost...?" Jimmy yelped and ran onto the boat. "GET ME OFF THIS ISLAND!"

Gastly snickered, and the girl vanished. "Sorry, couldn't resist one more scare."

"Well, see ya next time." Lilly said. Marina nodded, and they shook hands.

Marina got on the boat, and it took off a little later. She and Jimmy waved from the deck, and Lilly and Gastly waved back. (Well, Gastly couldn't exactly wave, but you get the idea.)

"Bye!" they both yelled.

"Bye!" Marina and Jimmy yelled back.

They waved until the boat wasn't anything more but a speck on the horizon.

xoxoxo

"You know, I'm gonna miss this place. I can't wait till next year." Lilly sighed as she and Gastly stared at the retreating island.

Their boat had left at around seven thirty, and the sun had set, and the stars shown brightly.

"I'll miss it too. But summer's end comes faster than you think." Gastly chuckled.

The captain walked up to them. "Lilly? You're mother is on the video phone."

"Mom? Ok, I'll be right back Gastly." Lilly ran off excitedly.

Gastly watched her go, then chuckled, and looked Maiden Rock.

"This summer is over, but your legend will continue to live on." he murmured.

An apparition came out of the rock.

"Thank you Gastly." the Maiden said gratefully.

"My pleasure, I enjoy keeping alive the old legends people have forgotten over the years, and if I do a good job of it, I make a few bucks as well." Gastly smirked, the register appearing in front of him.

The Maiden laughed. "Good luck, and have fun on your journey with that young girl. Be safe."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Lilly returned, and followed Gastly's gaze to the rock, spotting the Maiden.

"Hey, that's pretty good. How're you doin that?" she asked.

"Lilly, for once, it's not me." Gastly sighed.

Lilly looked from him to the ghost, then back at him, then back at the ghost. The Maiden giggled.

"It was nice meeting you, take care. I'll see you next summer. Goodbye." she faded into the rock.

"Farewell, young Maiden." Gastly said.

Lilly stared at the rock with wide eyes.

"You must be very special, the Maiden doesn't often let humans see her." Gastly remarked.

"Th-that was the...real ghost?" she stammered. Gastly nodded.

"B-but...I thought ghosts didn't exhist!"

"Who told you that?"

Lilly stared at Maiden Rock with a mixture of nervousy and fear, while Gastly laughed.

Maiden's Peak got smaller and smaller as the boat got further away, and Lilly and Gastly watched the moon as a flock of Butterfree flew in front of it, their wings glittering in the light.

"You know, I think we're gonna make an awsome team." Lilly said.

"I sense the same thing. I also look forward to seeing that Ash kid again."

"You know, he said you didn't like sunlight, yet you were just fine with it today."

"I just say that so I can easily retreat from battle."

"Retreat?"

"It's like running away, only more dignafied."

Lilly looked at him skeptically. "Riiight..."

A few minutes later, they turned in, and the boat continued heading for the Hoenn region.

TBC...

xoxoxo

And so, this story is done. I plan on making a sequel, but it's still in the process of being thought out. Ash and co. will make an appearance, that I'm sure of.

Finally finished, I once again say, R&R!


End file.
